Always You
by Nuyaviel
Summary: Lily finds out that Remus is a werewolf. Remus finds one more person who doesn't judge him. And James? Jealousy is unfamiliar to this Marauder. He wants both Remus and Lily to be happy, but not with each other...
1. black envelope

DISCLAIMER: None of these are mine, except for the characters that have never been mentioned in any of the Harry Potter books. Plot inspired by Meteor Garden/Hana Yori Dango. The former I didn't finish watching, the latter I've only heard about.

A/N: The Marauders are in their seventh year.

* * *

_"Which ones are the Marauders?"  
"Find two idiots who are either having a food fight or showing off. There'll be two other idiots egging them on. Those four are the Marauders."  
_—On the Marauders (at the great hall for dinner)

**CHAPTER ONE**  
(_black envelope_)

"_…. those four fine founders may be dead, but it never takes me long, to think about what's in your head, and find where you belong._" The Sorting Hat, a tattered object in the midst of the gleaming furnishings of the Great Hall, finished its song. It gave a deep bow, and the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, smiled benignly. Next to him, Professor McGonagall stood up, the familiar stern look on her face. The students clapped loudly.

The Great Hall was ablaze with torchlight. The line of pale first-years joined the applause, but looked more worried about the Sorting than impressed with the song of the hat. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat until everyone was quiet, then she unrolled the parchment she was holding and began.

"Adams, Helen," she called out. Helen was sorted into Ravenclaw, and obligingly, the Ravenclaws cheered.

"Allen, Diana." A first year with huge blue eyes walked nervously to the Sorting Hat and put it on. A moment of silence, then, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily Evans cheered. Next to her, the relief was obvious in Mara Allen's wide blue eyes as she pulled up a chair for her sister.

When Diana was seated, she turned to Mara and whispered, "I hope Terri gets into Gryffindor."

"Who's Terri?" Mara asked. "By the way, Lily – you remember my sister? Di?"

"Hi, Diana," Lily said, smiling.

Terri turned out to be a thin first-year girl who, to Diana's delight, ended up in Gryffindor. The two of them had hit it off immediately after sitting next to each other in the Hogwarts Express, and later on, during the feast, they continued what seemed to be a rather interesting conversation, which had begun on the train when Terri asked Diana what tidbits of useful gossip she had gotten from her elder sister.

"Which ones are the Marauders?" Terri asked. By then it was the feast, and she had been introduced to some other Gryffindors, and felt more at ease. She sipped on pumpkin juice.

Diana shrugged. "I don't know. Everything I've been telling you is only based on what my sister told me."

"Ask her," Terri prodded.

Diana put down a tart she was eating and tapped Mara on the shoulder. "Which ones are the Marauders?"

Before Mara could answer, Lily said, "Find two idiots who are either having a food fight or showing off. There'll be two other idiots egging them on. Those four are the Marauders."

"Why do you hate the Marauders so much?" Mara asked, wrinkling her nose.

"They're bullies," Lily said matter-of-factly. "Don't tell me you don't see that."

"I do, but they're so -- well -- _cool_ about it. And usually the people they bully deserve it."

Lily's look was more eloquent than words in expressing what she thought of that statement. Her emerald eyes darkened and flashed, seeming to spill incredulity, and something more threatening, into the rest of her features. Diana and Terri didn't notice, but Mara took one glance at her friend's expression and hastily decided to change the subject.

"Did you hear about this new thing they're planning?" she asked quickly. "Everyone's talking about it. If you annoy the Marauders, they'll mail you a pure black envelope, and inside will be a blood-red note with a silver claw emblazoned on it. Then they'll make your life miserable."

To Mara's relief, Lily burst out laughing. "What? Even they wouldn't be that pathetic!"

"It's not pathetic," Mara protested. "It's –"

"I know, I know. _Cool_." Lily made a face.

Beside them, the first years were no longer listening. Following Lily's instructions, they had located the Marauders – four guys basking in being the center of attention at the other end of the Gryffindor table.

The first one had messy black hair, eyes that glittered with sharp intelligence, and a physique that bespoke of many hours spent training for Quidditch. The second one, sitting next to him, was more quiet than his friends, but something in his calm, cool stillness was oddly alluring. The third was nondescript; chatty and nervous-looking, shorter and pudgier than his companions. The last had black hair and black eyes; a lithe, lean figure; and a way of smiling that could instantly charm anyone, from pretty girls to angry professors.

James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black, respectively. Although Diana and Terri didn't know that yet.

Diana tried to be discreet with her darting glances, but Terri stared openly and directly at the one she considered most handsome. He noticed her staring, and winked. A flush swept up Terri's cheeks, and she looked down, embarrassed.

Mara observed the exchange and said, "That's Sirius Black. I warn you, he's an incredible flirt." Terri turned even redder, and stole another glance at Sirius.

On the other side of the table, James Potter followed his friend's stare to a blushing first year and snickered. "You like her?"

"Not really," Sirius admitted, giving the girl his best smile.

"I figured as much." James absently tried to pat down his unruly black hair as his gaze wandered to Lily, whose was deep in conversation with Mara.

Sirius laughed. "No need to ask if _you_ like her."

James shrugged and grinned, then turned away.

Lily, unaware of the thorough once-over she had been given, was saying to Mara, "If the Marauders ever try that black envelope stunt on me, I will hex them all into oblivion. Starting with Remus."

"Remus? But he's the nicest of the lot."

"I know. And because of that, he should know better."

Mara shook her head, not bothering to argue with that bit of twisted logic. "What about the rest of them?"

Lily, preoccupied with stuffing food into her mouth, didn't answer.

--- --- ---

A night later, some time past midnight, the Marauders – as they were proud to call themselves – decided to hold a conference. Typically, the Gryffindor common room was too mundane a meeting place for them. And so...

Cold air whizzed past James Potter's ears as he held on to his broomstick and zoomed straight forward. Then, carefully, he loosened his grip and stood up, bracing his feet on the slender wooden handle of his broomstick as it shot forward into the night.

"You're too close to the wall," Remus Lupin hollered from the ground. James waited until he was dangerously close to the curved gray surface of the hard tower wall, then he made his move. A slight nudge of his foot sent the broomstick careening sideways, and James remained standing, his arms outstretched to keep balance, as he spiraled away from the wall at the last second. Safe and sound as ever.

Peter Pettigrew cheered. Remus sighed.

"Nice, Prongs!" Sirius Black exulted as James, flushed and exuberant, sat back down on his broomstick and dived towards the ground, only to pull up and halt to a stop at the last moment.

Remus snorted. "Are we done showing off? Because I want to ask you about something."

The Marauders were in the Quidditch area. It was past curfew, but then, they had violated curfew so many times that they no longer cared. They had mainly sneaked out just for the sake of sneaking out, but James, in particular, was happy to have a chance to fly his broomstick again. Conference or no conference.

Peter's eyes widened in response to Remus' query. "I know, I know! It's Snape, isn't it?"

Sirius and James exchanged contemptuous glances. In the moonlight, as they stood near their broomsticks, their dark hair and eyes had a silvery cast, and their robes billowed about them in the cold wind, blending with the night. Facing them, Remus was sprawled on a rock, so still and unmoving it was easy to think him a part of the shadows draped across the darkness. But his eyes were alive and bright, gleaming with quiet intelligence. An intruder stumbling upon them at that moment would have been intimidated. Understandably so.

Only Peter, who was shivering with the cold and breathing into his trembling hands to warm them, spoiled the effect. In contrast to the lean fitness of the other three, his frame was pale and pudgy, so he looked more like a lost little boy than a specter of the night.

Sirius decided to share his opinion of the matter.

"Remember how we talked about sending black envelopes to people who offended us? Well, Snape offends us by being alive. And he offended us by trying out that little bit of dark arts against us this morning. I say we make him the first to receive the honor of being despised by the Marauders." Sirius nodded impressively, agreeing with himself. "What do you think?"

"The Marauders. I really like the name," Peter mused.

Remus shrugged and grinned; he had thought up the name. "Arabian Nights. I read Muggle books." His expression changed. "Are you serious about those envelopes?"

James looked affronted. That had been his idea. "Of course, why?"

Remus shrugged again. "It's like we're announcing, 'We're arrogant! Hate us!'"

Sirius snickered. "Everyone loves us! We're entertainment. We're cool. And anyway, we make it a point never to bully anyone who doesn't deserve it."

Remus pounced. "Key word -- _bully_."

"Key word -- entertainment," James said. "Come on, Moony. It's been dull around here, and the school year's just beginning. Let's try out the black envelope on Snape, and if it doesn't work out, we'll stop."

Peter glanced from Remus to Sirius to James, then said uncertainly, "Snape did try to use the dark arts against us this morning, when Professor Binns wasn't looking."

"Snape has detention with Professor McGonagall; it's not our job to punish him." But Remus was ready to give in. The memory of the greasy-haired Slytherin trying to turn them into foul-smelling mists _was_ provoking.

"Let's do it," Sirius said.

"Okay," said Peter readily. He shifted uncomfortably."Can we go back inside? It's really cold."

James pulled off his cloak and tossed it to Peter, who scrambled to catch it and slip it on. "Okay, okay. I'll just fly one more time around –"

"I'll stay with you," Sirius interrupted, already mounting his broomstick.

A faint wistfulness flashed in Remus' eyes as he glanced at James and Sirius eagerly mounting their broomsticks, but he turned back to the castle, saying only, "I'll go with Peter back inside. We'll get started on an envelope for Snape."

James and Sirius didn't answer. They were already racing each other in the air.

--- --- ---

The next morning, every Hogwarts student in the Great Hall stopped eating breakfast at the sight of Sirius Black's magnificent silvery gray owl with a black envelope in its golden beak, circling the tables three times before it finally soared down.

While the owl glided, the students, except for four smug-looking Gryffindors, anxiously examined their every encounter with the Marauders, and wondered if they had done anything to offend them.

Their fears were put to rest when the owl landed in front of a Slytherin with a hooked nose and greasy hair.

The students abandoned their breakfast, relieved,and stood up to watch as Severus Snape, his hands trembling almost imperceptibly, reached out to take the envelope. He opened it, and a blood-red note fell out. Emblazoned on it was a silver claw.

For a moment, silence descended on the Great Hall. It was interesting to see which students continued to watch Severus as he clenched his fists and stared at the note, and which students turned to look at the Marauders as they leaned back in their chairs and grinned snidely at Severus.

In the Gryffindor table, too quietly to be noticed, Diana whispered to Mara, "And now they're going to make his life miserable?"

Then, abruptly, Severus' fingers turned into sausages, courtesy of a hex on the note by James. Everybody burst into mocking laughter as Severus cried out and fell off his chair, the owl darting forward to nip at the delicious sausages.

But someone wasn't laughing.

"Those pathetic jerks." Lily, upset, stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, but not before shooting a cold glance at the Marauders.

James Potter was the only one who looked back at her. His smile vanished.

It was easy to see why the Marauders were so arrogant. They were golden. All of them, even Peter, were smarter than it seemed from their devil-may-care attitude -- they all had enough O.W.L.s to get into the N.E.W.T.s of their choice. Between them they had managed to corner the market on some impressive titles. Head Boy, Prefect, Quidditch Team Captain... and they were generally known as the coolest, most intellient people in the school. But though they all had more than their share of ego, they also had consciences.

And no one was more adept at pricking James' conscience than Lily Evans.

The pretty redhead strode out of the Great Hall. Mara grabbed some toast, glanced with a sigh at the sight of Severus protecting his sausage fingers from the owl, and hurried after her friend.

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you think? Please, review...


	2. good with the ladies

**DISCLAIMER**: No, still not mine. Too bad for me.

* * *

_"They were smart, they were popular, they were golden."  
_-On the Marauders (general truth)

**CHAPTER TWO  
**(_good with the ladies_)

Severus Snape emerged from the infirmary. His hands were buried in his pockets to hide the fact that his fingers still bore a tinge of sausage-hue pink. But more noticeable than his long, messy hair and his hunched frame were his eyes. They were cold with fury and hatred, even as he walked with his head lowered.

He was barely two seconds out of the infirmary when he noticed four shadows darkening his path. Ice sliced through him, and he slowly looked up.

The Marauders beamed happily at him. Black said, grinning, "Welcome back to the real world, Snape. No Madame Pomfrey to protect you here."

Severus thought about all the revenge fantasies he had entertained while he was in the infirmary. Bile rose up in him as he stared stonily back at the four Gryffindors smirking cockily at him. They were smart, they were popular, they were _golden_. So why did they go out of their way to torment him? He hated it. He hated them. He hated how smug they were, standing in a line and blocking his way, their eyes alive with something suspiciously like _pleasure_. Tormenting him made them _happy_.

"Whoa, Snape, glare at us any harder and we may just turn into stone," Black said pleasantly. "We're trying to be nice here. Return the favor."

Potter and Pettigrew snickered. Severus stiffened. There was a long silence as the five males stared each other down. The air was bristling with tension.

After an eternity, Lupin cleared his throat and gave the other Marauders a warning glance. "Let's go."

There was a faint glimmer of something in his eyes as he glanced at Severus, something like pity.

Severus suddenly hated Lupin more than any of them. He clenched his fist inside the pockets of his robe and glared at Lupin, aiming all his hatred at him. "I don't need pity from charity cases," he spat out. He knew for a fact that Lupin was the poorest of the Marauders, with his shabby robes and lack of a broomstick. He also knew that Lupin's poverty was a sore point with them.

Then Severus walked forward, his jaw set. He shoved past the Marauders a bit more roughly than necessary, knowing he would pay for what he had said. But right then he didn't care.

Potter let him get a few steps away. Then, with all the reflexes of a superb Quidditch player, he moved so quickly that Severus ended up sprawled on the ground, his backside throbbing, not even knowing how it had happened.

"Watch your mouth, Snape," Potter said, his tone eerily quiet as he loomed over him, his wand pointed at his chest. For the first time since he had left the infirmary, Severus felt a tremor of real alarm.

Black appeared in his line of vision, also armed with his wand, his expression dark. "You're going to pay for that, you pathetic little -"

"Stop it." Something in Lupin's voice quieted Black's harsh words. Lupin was regarding his friends with a faintly bemused expression on his face. "I'm touched at how you leapt to my defense, but it isn't necessary. If one of you had said that, I would be offended, but since it's _Snape_..."

Severus understood, and he flushed. He struggled to sit up, and met Lupin's steady eyes. Then Lupin turned and began to walk away.

Pettigrew trotted after him. After a moment's hesitation, Black and Potter followed.

None of them bothered to glance back at him.

-------/----------

Lucius Malfoy strode down the corridors of Hogwarts, his gray eyes darkening with thought. He was thinking about that ridiculous plan Severus Snape had just proposed to him.

Was it possible? No, of course not. Severus was insane. But there had been something about the plan, something about how determined Severus was… but of course, who wouldn't be determined, _desperate_ even, after that ridiculous black envelope stunt those Marauders had pulled…Severus must have thought about nothing but getting revenge while he was in the infirmary… meanwhile, the Marauders had barely been punished, just one little detention…

Lucius heard them before he saw them. Four rowdy voices, jesting with each other, turning the corner in front of him, just as a couple of high-pitched female voices rounded the corner behind him.

The Slytherin slowed his walk, and waited with an almost predatory anticipation. He hadn't had any close encounters with the Marauders since the school year began, and he intended to come out of this one the winner.

After a moment, the Marauders appeared in front of him. Potter, Black, Lupin – and Pettigrew. He still didn't understand how someone like Pettigrew managed to ingratiate himself in with the rest of them.

The girls giggled behind him, and Lucius turned his head slightly to see who they were. No one significant. Just a couple of girls that he vaguely remembered seeing sitting somewhere in the Hufflepuff table every breakfast.

When he glanced at the Marauders again, he saw to his disgust that they had turned on the charm. Potter's eyes were sparkling as he ran his hand through his hair; Black was ogling the girls with his perfect bloody grin on his face, as though they were queens; and Lupin was giving them a slow, lazy smile, as though he knew some delightful secret about them. Even Pettigrew was beaming at them, while discreetly giving them a thorough once-over.

Lucius could practically _hear_ the girls falling in love. He sighed. Someone had to keep the ego of these four bloody sods in check, and it might as well be him. He looked straight at the Marauders and arranged his features into his best rich-haughty-bastard look, then waited for them to react. It didn't take long.

Potter and Black looked insulted, Lupin looked merely curious, and Pettigrew looked uneasy.

Lucius made sure their attention was on him, then he turned and looked at the girls.

As he gazed at them, two girls who were total strangers to him, he quirked a corner of his mouth upward, allowing warmth to enter his eyes. He turned away slowly, as though against his will. Then he took a step forward, and turned back again, as though unable to help it. He held them in his gaze, letting them feel the full impact of his silvery eyes.

The first one clapped her hand over her mouth and ducked her head, while the second one blushed so red that the torches on the walls seemed pale by comparison. The Marauders forgotten, the two of them moved towards Lucius, mesmerized.

"Hi…"

As the girls placed themselves in front of Lucius and introduced themselves, Lucius looked over their heads to the Marauders. They looked so shocked he almost laughed. Instead, unable to help himself, he winked. He _winked_ at them.

Point made.

-------/----------

"He winked at us!" Sirius roared afterwards.

Even calm Remus was offended. But it was that time of the month when the moon was a perfectly round silver circle in the sky, and all the Marauders knew what that meant. The Shrieking Shack, a few tense nights of making up excuses to explain away the absence of one Marauder, exercising their abilities as Animagi, Remus weary and moody and irritable...

It was more than a week later before the topic was brought up again, but not by any of them.

Lily marched up to them one night in the common room, as they were sitting in front of the fire. Pettigrew and Black were playing chess, Remus was idly flipping through a textbook, and James was cleaning his broomstick -- but they all stopped short when Lily blocked the fire and put her hands on her hips, glaring at them.

A smile instantly formed on James' face as he put his broomstick aside. "Hey, Evans."

Sirius was more wary. "What?" he asked, watching Lily. She was outlined by the fire dancing behind her, and her red hair gleamed, while her green eyes flashed dangerously. Even angry, her delicate features were pretty, every curve and hollow enhanced by the play of shadow and light from the fire. Yeah, he could see why James liked her.

Finally, she spoke.

"What, did, you, do, to, Lucius, Malfoy?" she hissed, pausing after every word to emphasize it.

Peter dropped the black queen on the rook and bishop in his haste to answer Lily's accusation, and the chess pieces looked outraged. The queen was so annoyed that she decided on Peter's turn for him, lunging forward to take down a hapless white pawn. Peter didn't notice.

"We offended Malfoy?" He sounded outraged. "_He_ offended _us_!"

"How?" None of the Marauders thought it was possible to see Lily sneering, but the look on her face at the moment could only be called a sneer. "By _existing_?"

"No," Sirius began.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Remus decided it would be best not to let Lily know that Lucius' offense was a wink. "That's private."

Lily eyed them, but she was cooling down. "We'll see." She started to walk away.

"Evans!" James waited until he was sure Lily was listening. "Did Malfoy approach you?" His voice was hard, almost angry.

Lily nodded.

"What did he say?" he demanded.

Anger flashed in Lily's eyes again. She said, clearly and loudly, "That's private."

"Just tell us, Evans." All the charm was gone, and James glowered at her.

Lily met his glare. "Make me." Then she was gone, hurrying up the steps to the female dormitory as though a pack of hounds was after her.

For a moment the Marauders were silent.

Then Remus said, "I wonder what Malfoy said."

James was more annoyed than he had been in quite awhile. "I can't believe she actually talked to Malfoy."

Unexpectedly, Sirius grinned. "You're just jealous."

James scowled.

"Talk to Mara tomorrow," Remus volunteered mildly. "She might know something, and she'll probably be more willing to talk."

Sirius was still grinning. "You know, I don't think a girl has ever challenged us like that before." He looked at James. "And, Prongs, you're a bloody hit with every girl but her. Couldn't you have charmed her into telling us? But no, it had to be, _'Just tell us, Evans_.' Yeah, that's the Potter charm at its best."

"You're the one who flirts like there's no tomorrow," James grumbled. "And Evans isn't 'every girl.'"

Peter laughed. "Does she think we aren't a match for her?"

James said softly, "We are. Definitely."

"I'm staying out of this." Remus held his hands up, fighting to keep a grin off his face.

Sirius chortled. "I'm in. I wouldn't miss this for the Quidditch World Cup."

"I tell you, we'll know every detail of the conversation Evans had with Malfoy by tomorrow night." James glanced at the chessboard. "And by the way, Wormtail, looks like your Queen won the game for you."

Sirius and Peter looked down.

"Checkmate!" Peter announced gleefully.

"I would have won if Evans hadn't shown up," Sirius grumbled.

----/----------

Lucius found Severus in the library, looking through a book of dark arts. Which, technically, was against the rules. He was so engrossed that he was deaf to the world around him.

As Lucius drew nearer, he realized that he wasn't the only one headed for Severus. Madame Pince was also approaching. Lucius immediately swept into Severus' aisle, blocking him and his illegal reading material from the librarian's view, pretending to flip through a dragon book until she was gone.

As the sound of Madame Pince's footsteps faded away, Lucius slipped the book back into the shelf and regarded Severus with some disdain. The little idiot was a hazard to himself. What was he thinking, helping him?

"Severus," he said.

Severus jumped, startled, and nearly dropped his book. He visibly relaxed when he saw that it was only Lucius. "What? Did you change your mind about joining me?"

"No," Lucius said. "I still think your scheme won't work. But I'm going to help you."

Surprise flickered in Severus' dark eyes.

"Just this once," Lucius said sharply. "Only this once." He paused. "I talked to Lily Evans."

Severus waited tensely. She was the key to his revenge scheme. "And?"

"If you play your cards right, you might get her to do as you want."

"How?"

"Poison her ears about the Marauders, but don't go overboard. When she can see you, don't fight back against them, let them bully you. Then _she'll_ come to _you_."

Severus blinked. "Why? I mean, how do you know this?"

A rare, genuine smile quirked Lucius' lips. "I'm good with the ladies." Then he turned and vanished into the maze of bookshelves, leaving Severus standing there, the book on dark arts dangling by his side.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	3. almost drowning

DISCLAIMER: No, I still own nothing except whatever characters didn't come from the Harry Potter books.

* * *

_All 100 percent of the blame for the chaos fell solely on the Marauders' perfect shoulders._  
-On the Marauders (whenever things went wrong)

**CHAPTER THREE**  
(_almost drowning_)

A huge gray owl with feathers that gleamed faintly silver swooped into the Great Hall. It soared thrice around the tables, every students' eyes following it, before it finally landed.

In front of Lily.

For a moment, even as the other students gasped and gaped, Lily didn't react. What was Sirius Black's owl doing? She was certain there had been a mistake.

That happy delusion vanished as soon as the midnight black envelope, stark against the owl's golden beak, registered in her brain. Lily froze. It was only when the owl dropped the envelope onto her food that she snapped back to reality, whipping her head around so fast that she felt a crick in her neck.

Emerald eyes met hazel ones, and despite everything, despite how much she had always despised James, Lily felt betrayed.

He stared stonily back at her. Neither he nor the other Marauders were smirking.

Finally, James spoke.

"Ah, Evans, I didn't want to do this," he said earnestly.

Lily reached out to open the envelope, trying to hide the trembling of her fingers. A blood-red note fell out. It had a silver claw emblazoned on it. And unable to help it, she looked at James again. Waiting for something horrible to happen. Waiting for her fingers to turn into sausages, or some other such thing.

But nothing happened.

Lily was still trying to figure it out when the snickers started. Then someone laughed outright, and soon, everyone was laughing. But the laughter was mingled with puzzlement -- mutters of, "But doesn't Potter like Evans?"

Next to Lily, Mara stood up and grabbed her friend by the arm. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Why? What did they do to me?" Lily hissed, looking down at herself. Was she naked? Was there something on her clothes?

Mara paused, and spoke softly. "Your... your head, Lily."

Lily's hands flew to her head. And she had to bite back a screech as she felt a long pointed snout, tiny eyes, and velvety fur...

A shrew.

The Marauders had turned Lily's head into that of a _shrew_.

And now Lily was no longer pained and shocked, but furious. Rage such as she had never felt before was coursing through her veins, a welcome replacement to the hurt she felt at being betrayed, and she turned it all on James. Her movements jerky with anger, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at herself. Her voice shook as she shouted out a spell.

By then no one was laughing.

Mara looked awed as she whispered, "Your head's back to normal." She paused. "Lily, that's a hard spell... I didn't know you could do that."

Lily touched her head and felt the smoothness of her skin, her straight nose, her soft wavy hair. Satisfied that the head of a shrew was no longer upon her shoulders, she picked up the blood-red note.

She had never been one for theatrics, but she knew this was something she had to do if she wanted everyone to know that she was capable of standing up to the Marauders. Of conquering their arrogance with the sheer strength of her will.

Looking directly at James, Lily gripped the note tightly. And tore it into pieces.

Before they could flutter down onto the table, she was striding out of the Great Hall.

-----------------------

The school was still abuzz with the melodrama of the Marauders' envelopes when Severus cornered Lily.

"Can you take it?" he asked bluntly.

Lily didn't have to ask what he was talking about. Everything was going wrong for her.

The other students, upon seeing that the Marauders were serious about the black envelope thing - even to the point of sending one to a person they generally liked - had enthusiastically made it known to the Marauders that they were on their side. By picking on Lily. The only ones who didn't participate were the Slytherins, but that was only because they didn't want to support any Gryffindors in any way.

And pick on Lily they did. She found herself being hexed randomly - she had to be taken to the hospital wing at least thrice in three days. Feet stuck out everywhere she went, and she tripped more than a few times before she learned to watch very carefully where she stepped. Whenever she left anything she owned unguarded, even for the briefest of instants, she returned to find her things sabotaged.

Though she knew that there was no way the Marauders were responsible for all of that, that many of the students were acting on their own, she still directed all her anger almost exclusively at them. All 100 percent of the blame for the chaos fell solely on the Marauders' perfect shoulders.

But the worst part was the friends she lost. Mara stayed loyally with her, but many of her former friends began avoiding her - as if she was contagious. No one wanted to risk getting a black envelope by consorting with the enemy. Even Terri and Diana, who had idolized her, began keeping their distance.

Still, she had her pride. So she controlled her feelings, met Severus' gaze, and said coolly, "I think I can."

He regarded her with an unreadable expression. "It was worse for me, Lily."

She didn't doubt it. As it was, she was one of the most popular girls in the school, and yet everyone was picking on her. She could only imagine how it must have been for Severus. And she was touched that he called her 'Lily' for once, instead of 'Mudblood.' Their shared animosity towards the Marauders made her feel a kinship with him.

She said softly, "I know." And she placed her hand on his arm, giving it a light squeeze. Although the assault on him had cooled off, the students distracted by the black envelope Lily had received, he was still the target of too many pranks.

For a moment, they were both silent. Then Severus reached out, grasped Lily by the shoulders and fixed his gaze on hers. "We can get back at them, Lily," he said. "We can make them pay for what they're putting us through."

Taken aback by the intensity in the depths of those fathomless black eyes, she could say nothing.

"I have a plan." He continued to hold her stare. "We can make their lives miserable."

After a moment, Lily dropped her eyes and gently extricated herself from his hold. "I don't want to make their lives miserable, Severus. I just want them to stop what they're doing. To see that they're wrong."

Silence. Unease prickled in Lily. Something about the way Severus said _I have a plan_ made her worry about the Marauders. Whatever his plan was, she sensed it was worse than a horde of little pranks.

Finally, Severus turned away. "Tell me if you change your mind."

Before Lily could answer, Severus was gone.

-----------------------

The Marauders were leaning against a tree next to the lake. Sunlight slanted warmly down on them.

But James' mood was far from sunny. Toying with the snitch he had nicked, he released it, then caught it. He released the snitch, then caught it. He released the snitch, then caught it. He released the snitch, then caught it. He released the snitch, then caught it.

His movements were tense, lacking his usual easy grace. He couldn't get the image of Lily's stricken face out of his mind. Those huge green eyes, filled with hurt and betrayal...

But the past week had been an exercise in patience. Every effort James had made to find out what she and Lucius Malfoy had talked about, she responded to with either sarcastic ripostes or passionate tirades about what an egotistical arse he was. Shrewish was what her behavior had been. No other word to describe it. And he was upset by that, at how she didn't get that no one went against the Marauders... so he had thought of sending her a black envelope.

Peter had been easily convinced, though initially Remus had balked. Sirius had said nothing, only regarded him with concerned dark eyes and said, "You sure that's what you want, Prongs?"

"Yes," he had said, more firmly than he felt.

Sirius had tried not to betray his concern. "If you do this, she'll probably never go out with you, mate."

James, not knowing what to say, had simply shrugged.

And that was it. Remus had known that there was no talking him out of it, so he went along.

Loyalty was perhaps the emotion the Marauders felt most strongly towards each other. It was all for one and one for all. Always. If James felt he needed to do this, then his friends were going to back him up, regardless of their own feelings.

Now, seated next to James, Sirius' hand lashed out, and he snatched the snitch before James could. "Stop it, Prongs. You're driving me mad."

James, moody, opened his mouth to make a retort. But whatever he was going to say never came out.

Lily and Mara appeared in his line of vision on the other side of the lake. They were chatting. But when Lily began to sit down at the edge of the lake, a spell flashed, grazing Mara and slicing into Lily. She gasped soundlessly before shooting backwards and toppling into the middle of the lake.

The students who had also chosen to spend their weekend hanging out by the lake burst into laughter as Lily flopped up, gasping. A Leg-binding Charm. She could flail around with her arms, but she couldn't move her feet. On the shore, Mara was trying to help, but as she could barely move her feet, she couldn't do much.

At first Lily was just annoyed. She had gotten used to those random, sudden hexes. But as she managed to get herself into deeper water, she began to get nervous. She was drowning. The thought ignited her brain. She was _drowning_! Unable to move her feet, the flailing of her arms wasn't nearly enough to keep her afloat. She began to choke, tried to shout for help. But the words emerged as unintelligible sputters from her mouth.

Then Lily swallowed a mouthful of water. She gasped. She inhaled, and water shot straight into her nose. She felt pain, and blackness blurred her mind. Her flailing grew weaker.

Then she felt a strong arm clamp around her waist, lifting her up. She coughed. The first breath was hell, the second was like heaven flowing into her lungs. Still weak, she felt herself being taken to shore, felt dimly the strength in the muscles propelling her to safety.

Then she was on dry land. She heard someone cast a spell, felt her legs come unglued. She was shivering. And she began to cough violently, until her throat felt raw.

When her vision cleared, she looked up. And found James Potter staring down at her, his wet hair plastered to his head, his robes soaked and dripping.

The first emotion Lily felt was gratitude. Then -

"You fucking _arse_!" She drew back her arm and slapped him as hard as she could.

James jumped back in shock. A livid red mark appeared on his cheek,and his eyes began to blaze with an anger of his own. "I just saved your _life_!"

"Ask yourself why my life needed saving!" she shouted back. "I could have died, you moron! What kind of joke was that?"

"I had nothing to do wth this," James said stiffly.

Lily almost slapped him again. "You had everything to do with this!"

"I didn't plan on you almost drowning. I swear, I had nothing to do with this."

Lily glared at him. "You can keep saying that, you git, but it will never be true."

James said nothing. Lily eyed him with disgust, then walked over to Mara. For some reason, some idiot had hexed Mara with a Stunning charm, and she was completely unconscious.

Lily was struggling to get her friend to the Infirmary when she felt Mara's weight being lifted. She turned, and saw that Remus had quite easily lifted Mara into his arms. Her head lolled against his chest.

"I apologize," he said quietly to Lily, his eyes sincere. "We never meant for it to go this far."

Lily ignored him. She started to walk, only to find that Peter had appeared to assist her. He drew her arm over his shoulders, and despite herself, unable to fight her exhaustion, she sagged against him. He was sturdier than he looked.

She tried and failed to resist the temptation to look back. But James and Sirius were gone.

"For what it's worth..." Remus paused. "James really didn't order anyone to try to drown you." He studied her. "And when Peter and I left, he was interrogating the people around the lake. He'll tear apart the person who did this to you."

Lily's voice, when she spoke, was harsh. "He shouldn't punish someone for going along with what he set in motion."

Peter looked like he wanted to say something, but Remus silenced him with a look.

No one said another word until they reached the Infirmary.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review!


	4. ego on legs

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

_"Those four boys were alluring, all right. They had been around twice when charisma was handed out."_  
--On the Marauders (general truth)

**CHAPTER FOUR**  
(_the ego on legs_)

"How do I get Evans to forgive me?" James moaned, putting his head in his hands.

Silence. All four Marauders were in the Gryffindor common room. It was after curfew, so they were all alone, shifting in their seats and staring into the flames in the fireplace.

Finally, Remus spoke up. "Step one might be to apologize, Prongs."

James' head shot up. "I apologized!"

"Shh," Remus cautioned. "You'll wake someone up." He paused. "But actually, you didn't apologize."

"I did!" James insisted loudly.

Remus shrugged and looked at Sirius as if to say, "Back me up."

Sirius said mildly, "I was listening, Prongs. You didn't."

James glowered and turned to Peter. "Wormtail - didn't I apologize?"

Peter frowned. "Sorry. You didn't. You did yell at her that you saved her life, though."

James winced. Another silence fell.

"Now what?" He folded his arms across his chest and slunk deeper into his chair.

Sirius frowned. "Prongs, you humiliated Lily. She's the Head Girl, and now she's going to have a difficult time doing her job. It's hard enough to be Head Girl without people tripping you, hexing you, stealing and jinxing your things -"

"I know!" James cut in, thoroughly irritated, not wishing to be reminded of how much he regretted his decision to send Lily a black envelope. "How can I fix this?"

Remus thought for a moment. "Practice your apology on us."

"Who says I have anything to apologize for?" But James spoke feebly. He knew what he had to do. After muttering and grumbling for a few minutes under his breath - during which no one bothered him, because they knew he was simply buying time to think - he cleared his throat, straightened up, and began.

"Evans -"

Sirius interrupted, looking alarmed. "Hold up there, Prongs! What are you doing?"

"I haven't said anything yet!"

Sirius and Remus exchanged pitying, know-it-all looks. Clearly they thought James was a bit of an idiot.

"You can't call her Evans, Prongs," Sirius said, slowly and clearly, as though explaining something to a child. "She has a name. It's Lily. Li-lee."

James scowled. "Lily, I had nothing to do with your near-drowning, and I'm sorry if you think I'm evil enough try and kill you, but I'm not, and that's that!"

Even Remus laughed. "Classic."

Sirius, chuckling, threw a schoolbook some student had left behind in the common room at James. He caught it, the only one of them who wasn't in the least bit amused, and hurled it at Remus, aiming for his head. Remus fended it off easily.

"Try it again," Peter suggested.

"I'm sorry!" James shouted. Then he added belatedly, "Lily."

Peter, Remus, and Sirius looked at each other. Then, collectively, they shrugged.

"Don't shout it at her, and it'll do. Lacking as it is of any charm."

James saw a chance to get his own back. "I'm the only one with any charm in this group, mates. That's why I am the unquestioned leader of the Marauders."

Remus only laughed, but Sirius pounced. "If you have all the charm, then how come I have dated half the girls in this school while you waste your time pining away after one who hates you?"

James smiled sagely. "I can't chase after every girl. As the leader of the Marauders, it is my job to be a good example by showing some _taste_."

The textbook bounced off his head as it was thrown at him. "_You're not the leader of the Marauders_!" three voices yelled collectively.

"Says the underlings," James sighed, rubbing his head.

-------------------

Lily's hand trembled faintly.

Such indecisiveness was rare for her, and it spurred her into action. Before she lost her nerve again, she quickly scribbled down a note, folded it, and wrote _Severus Snap_e neatly across the flap. Then she called over Diana Allen, who was visiting her sister.

The sight of Mara resting on the next bed in the hospital wing renewed Lily's anger. Prats! She would deflate their overblown egos if it was the last thing she did.

"Di, can you give this to Severus?" she asked.

Diana hesitated.

Lily eyed her coolly, and knew that the girl was afraid of associating with someone who had received a black envelope. "The Marauders will never know, don't worry."

Flushing, the first year took the note and left the hospital wing. Leaving Lily to muse darkly on the power the Marauders held over Diana, a girl they had never paid the slightest bit of attention to. Those four boys were alluring, all right. They had been around twice when charisma was handed out.

After a few moments, Alice Calebow entered the hospital wing with Frank Longbottom. They were both sixth-year Gryffindors, and Lily had become friends with Frank after they both spent a Christmas in Hogwarts avoiding their families. Lily told Frank all about her sister, Petunia, who was driving her mad; and Frank told Lily stories about his domineering mother, who was strict and quick to find fault with everything he did.

Later, when Frank began dating Alice, he had served as a bridge between his girlfriend and Lily, and they too had become good friends.

"Lily!" Alice went anxiously to her. "Are you all right? Oh, sometimes those Marauders are too much!"

For the first time since she had come to the hospital wing, Lily's mouth quirked upwards in a genuine smile. "I know. Believe me."

Frank put his arm soothingly around Alice, who was truly upset. He then said quietly, "Now, Lily, I know you hate the Marauders, and with good reason. But..."

Alice scowled. "_But_? Why do boys always stick up for each other?"

Lily smiled again. Frank and Alice were always good to have around.

"I'm serious," Frank protested. "I left my textbook in the common room last night, and when I went to get it, the Marauders were tossing it around, discussing how to apologize to Lily."

"Apologize?" Alice tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully.

And, with perfect timing, the Marauders chose that moment to barge into the hospital ward. As always, all eyes in the room turned to them, and they crowded around Lily's bed, where she lay recuperating.

"Frank!" Remus greeted, and he slung a comradely arm around the younger boy's shoulder. They had always gotten on very well, ever since Frank mentioned one day that he thought all the anti-werewolf legislation passed by the Ministry of Magic was unfair.

"Hey, Alice." Sirius smiled, a smile that exuded nothing but friendliness. He liked Frank.

"Ev - er - Lily -" James looked distinctly uncomfortable.

That was as far as he got before Lily turned to Remus and said icily, "I refuse to talk to the Ego on Legs."

She was clearly referring to James. The Ego on Legs flushed.

Sirius, grinning, broke in. "That's rich, Evans, but hear him out. We Marauders just want to apologize."

Lily scowled. "I'll only listen if it's Remus who apologizes."

"Remus?" Sirius asked, nonplussed for possibly the first time in his life.

"He's the most decent of all of you and you know it," Lily pointed out.

Remus coughed, firmly squelching his smile. He said diplomatically, "I appreciate it, Lily, but James _is_ the leader of the Marauders."

James, who had been shocked into silence thus far, snapped out of it at his friend's jibe. He frowned. "Come on, Evans, surely you can spare a few seconds for the person who saved your life."

As soon as he said it he knew it was the wrong thing to say.

Lily's eyes flashed. "I need to rest and you're bothering me. Leave."

"Evans -"

But Lily was angry all over again, and she cried, "Frank, throw him out!" At which Frank blanched and stepped back, completely unnerved at the prospect of attempting to throw James Potter out of the room. A _Marauder_!

Peter looked from the furious redhead on the bed to James, who was pale. "Maybe we should leave," he said uncertainly.

Without a word, James spun on his heel and walked away. The rest of the Marauders hurried after him.

"You _are_ not the leader of the Marauders, Prongs," Sirius muttered under his breath, trying to lighten the mood. But James didn't answer.

Before they could leave, two familiar figures appeared in the doorway. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy - who, later, would wish that he hadn't been with Severus when he received Lily's note, and thus been forced to come with him. Narcissa had asked him if he wanted to spend some time together, but had he taken her up on it? Noooo... he had to do a bit of Defense Against the Dark Arts homework in the library with Severus. Then that mousy little first year had turned up...

The Marauders casually stepped past the two Slytherins, except for James, who placed himself squarely in their way. Still in high temper, he was spoiling for a fight, and he knew Severus would give him one.

"What're you doing here?" James inquired. His tone was polite enough, but his eyes were hot with frustration and anger.

"I don't see why that's any of your business, Potter," Lucius said softly.

Simultaneously, Severus said, unable to help it - though some part of him knew it would probably be better if he kept silent - "We're here to visit Lily."

A mistake. James moved closer and stared at him aggressively. "That's Evans to you, Snape."

Severus sneered and sidestepped him, and found that Lucius was somehow already at Lily's bedside. James started after them, but the Marauders hastily jumped forward and held him back. "Leave it, Prongs..."

Which turned out to be good advice, because right then Madame Pomfrey appeared, aware that there had been a disturbance in her ward and ready to punish the perpetrators. Zeroing in on the Marauders loitering by the door, Madame Pomfrey bore down on them and shooed them out.

They were barely down the corridor when Frank and Alice caught up with them.

"Malfoy made us leave," Alice said simply, in answer to Remus' questioning look.

A muscle clenched in James' jaw, but he said nothing. They continued walking. At some point, Frank and Alice broke away. They said they were going to the library.

Remus, meanwhile, was reflecting on the turn of events. He had always been the most perceptive of the Marauders. He sensed some unholy alliance forming between the two Slytherins and Lily, and he didn't like it. So he said abruptly to everyone else, "You go ahead. I'll do some work in the library." He didn't want the other Marauders to know what he was going to do. If by some miracle Lily confided in him, he knew she would make him promise not to tell James.

Remus turned and went in the direction Frank and Alice had taken. Then, when his friends' footsteps had faded away, he doubled back and headed again for the Infirmary.

But when he got there, Lily was asleep - or faking it.

Lucius and Severus were gone.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know what to say. Just... review, I guess. I'd like that.  
(I know it seems like Lily feels nothing but hatred for James, but the romance will come, I swear. )


	5. a new emotion

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

A/N: I can't even begin to express my appreciation for the reviews. But I'll try, "Thank you."

* * *

_"Sometimes those Marauders are too much!"  
"I know. Believe me."_**  
**--On the Marauders (as spoken by those who knew them well)

**CHAPTER FIVE**  
(_a new emotion_)

Remus Lupin - a werewolf!

Lily lay on her bed, gazing up at the ceiling, contemplating that stunning revelation. How shocked she had been, in the infirmary, when Severus had first told her...

She had wanted to ask Severus how he knew, but two things stopped her. First, she didn't need to know his source. She believed it. Some part of her had always suspected... and now she _knew_. She didn't doubt that the other Marauders knew too, and her heart softened somewhat towards them. It impressed her that they weren't as prejudiced against werewolves as many others. It touched her that they had befriended Remus, and stayed loyal to him despite everything.

Second, the way Severus had spoken of it had bothered her. His hatred for the Marauders seemed to increase, if possible, when he recalled whatever experience it was that had made him so certain that Remus was a werewolf. Lily decided it was best to avoid that subject.

Lily had many doubts about her cohorts. She understood why Severus was being civil - he needed her help to get revenge on the Marauders, so he prudently ceased such insulting habits as calling her 'mudblood.' But Lucius was a mystery. He had always been more given to subtle insults than bursts of outrage, and he had never stooped to calling Lily names. Still, his disdain for half-bloods and muggles were evident - Lily didn't delude herself. She understood that Lucius disliked her as much as Severus did. So why, then, was he helping? The many possible answers to that question disturbed her.

She was alone in her dorm. Mara and the rest had gone to eat dinner, but Lily had just been released from the infirmary and pleaded weariness. She wanted some time alone to think about things.

_A werewolf!_

Lily closed her eyes. She had to back out of the plan. She would not, could not, hurt Remus to spite the Marauders. And that was the heart of the plan: exploiting the fact that Remus was a werewolf.

But by the time her roommates had returned from dinner, Lily's thoughts were still in a turmoil. Finally, she came to a conclusion.

She had to speak to Remus.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"What the hell?"

Remus, faking slumber, watched as Sirius sat up in bed, his hair disheveled. He looked at once sleepy and alarmed - the expression, a comical one, brought a small smile to Lily's lips.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I thought you were Remus."

And with that, she pulled out her wand and cast a Drowsiness Charm on him. Since he was already half-asleep, Sirius dropped back into bed like a log.

But Remus by then was fully alert. He had been unable to sleep -- he hid it from his friends, but he suffered from insomnia. At night, he could lie awake for hours before feeling the least bit drowsy. Tonight, he had resorted to counting sheep when a familiar redhead slipped like a shadow into the room.

Remus knew it was around three a.m. What was Lily doing here? It was so unfair that boys weren't allowed in the girls' dormitory, while girls had the freedom to pull stunts like this...

Remus' head was under the covers. Sirius too could not sleep unless his head was covered by a blanket, which was why Lily had confused the two of them for each other. But she was on the right track now, and she advanced quietly towards Remus.

What did she want with him?

Just before Lily knelt on the floor next to his bed, he watched through a crack in the covers as she turned her head to look for an instant at James. He smiled. He never thought he'd think it, but he was glad James had six-pack abs and slept with his upper body uncovered. All the better for Lily to see and appreciate.

Perhaps she did not hate James too much, then. She hadn't bothered to look at Peter, and wouldn't have looked at Sirius if she hadn't mistaken him for Remus. And she only wanted to talk to Remus because...

When he felt her hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him awake, he sat up instantly, not bothering to fake sleepiness. He was, at this point, _very_ curious as to why Lily wanted to talk to him.

"Wow," Lily murmured, her green eyes meeting his, liquid in the moonlight. "You're a light sleeper."

Remus shrugged, neglecting to mention that he had been awake. "What are you doing here, Lily?"

Lily hesitated. Then, "Perhaps we should talk downstairs, in the common room."

"Go ahead. I'll be down in a moment."

As Lily left, it didn't escape Remus' notice that she glanced at James again. He grinned to himself.

When he got to the common room, Lily was sitting in an armchair, her expression subdued. She waited until he was seated before she spoke.

"I have discovered something about you, Remus."

A cold chill of foreboding sliced through Remus. Whatever he had been expecting, it was not this.

"What is it?" he asked. He hoped he didn't sound too nervous.

Lily's pause seemed to last an eternity. "You're a werewolf, Remus, aren't you?"

Remus had been expecting it. Still, he reeled back, as though she had slapped him. It was a moment before he recovered himself, and he took a deep breath. "Yes. I am."

Whenthe solemn redhead sitting across him said nothing, he had to fight to retain his composure. "Lily, tell me how you found out."

It was a command, not a question, and Lily studied him before answering. "Severus told me. He seemed very sure about it, and to be honest, I believed him even before you confirmed it."

An image flashed in Remus' mind then: Snape bursting into the Shrieking Shack after making it past the Whomping Willow, determined to expose Remus for what he was -- the uncontrollable rage that had filled Remus, making him lunge at his schoolmate, ready to tear him to shreds --

"How did Severus know, Remus?"

By now, Remus had regained some semblance of calm, and it was his turn to study Lily. So this was what it was all about. She had invaded the boys' dormitory in the middle of the night to confront him about being a werewolf. But she met his gaze directly, without a hint of disgust or fear in her face, and Remus felt a new emotion in him towards Lily. He thought of all the people who had shunned him, unable to meet his eyes, once discovering that he was a werewolf...

"He merely suspected that I was a werewolf, and took it upon himself to confirm it. He came across me one night as I was in my werewolf form, and I attacked him, but the other Marauders were there, and they held me back. That was all the proof he needed, and he would have exposed me, but Professor Dumbledore forbade it," Remus said, greatly simplifying the story.

He decided not to mention that it had been James and Sirius who had tricked Snape into seeing him in his werewolf form, and that he had almost killed Snape, and that in the end it had been James and Sirius, with help from Peter, who had saved Snape's life. A debt that meant nothing to the Slytherin, no doubt, especially since his life wouldn't have been in danger in the first place, if not for the Marauders.

Remus felt a great wave of loathing sweep over him towards Severus. Quietly, he asked Lily, "What is he planning?"

Lily looked upset. "I can't tell you, Remus. But I'm backing out of it. I'll tell Severus tomorrow." She faltered. "But I needed to speak to you tonight... to tell you that you must be careful..."

A silence. Remus gazed at Lily, wanting to express his gratitude that she trusted him, that she hadn't chosen to hurt him. But he could think of nothing to say.

So he simply stood up. Lily got up too, and turned in the direction of the girls' dormitory.

Remus reached out and grasped her arm, pulling her to face him. She looked startled. Then he bent down, and, brushing an errant lock of wavy red hair from her face, he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"I appreciate this, Lily."

And he headed back to his dorm. It was a moment before Lily, too, started to make her way back to her room.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is a bit short. Sorry. The next one will be longer. (Also, I want to change the title of the story, but I can't think of anything. I'd appreciate any suggestions. Thanks...) 


	6. sparks

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed...

* * *

_"Never underestimate the Marauders. They themselves probably don't know the full extent of the havoc they can wreak."  
_--On the Marauders (general truth)

**CHAPTER SIX**  
(_sparks_)

_"Wasn't it obvious that Wormtail was the traitor?" Harry asked._

_He, Ron, and Hermione were enjoying butterbeer in Hogsmeade. The sight of a black dog on the street made Harry nostalgic, and they had fallen into a discussion of the Marauders._

_Ron nodded vigorously. "I know! On one hand, we have Sirius Black, James Potter's best friend and one of the most popular guys in school. On the other hand, we have Peter Pettigrew, a weird bloke who kept following them around. But who gets blamed as a traitor? Sirius!" And Ron shook his head with all the wisdom of hindsight._

_Hermione snorted. "Honestly, Ron, there are so many flaws with what you just said that I don't know where to begin."_

_Ron scowled. "What flaws?" He turned to Harry._

_Harry shrugged. "Hermione?"_

_She sighed. "When we were staying at the Blacks' manor, I had a few talks with Sirius. Mostly about the Marauders. And first of all, Wormtail wasn't just some loser who followed the rest of the Marauders around. He was their _friend_. And second, there was no _choice_ as to who was the traitor. They thought they knew who it was."_

_After a moment, Harry nodded. "Professor Lupin."_

_Ron looked appalled. "You mean Harry's father and Sirius and Wormtail all thought that Professor Lupin was the traitor?"_

_"Yes." Hermione took a sip of butterbeer. "When you think about it, it was actually very logical. Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Remus Lupin had a reason to want to rebel against the racism of the Ministry of Magic. Werewolves had publicly sided with Voldemort during the war." She paused. "The real choice was as to who was going to be the Potters' Secret Keeper -- Sirius or Wormtail?"_

_Ron looked confused._

_Harry explained. "Sirius thought that Voldemort --" Here Ron and Hermione tried not to wince, but Harry ignored them. "-- he thought that Voldemort would go after him for sure. That's why he insisted on making Wormtail my parents' Secret Keeper. He reasoned that Voldemort wouldn't expect that. And also, when Voldemort went after Sirius, no matter what tortures he came up with, he wouldn't be able to betray his best friends."_

_"Poor Sirius," Ron said, looking depressed. "Poor Moony."_

_Hermione glanced at Harry. "Actually, there was one more reason why the Marauders thought Professor Lupin was the traitor."_

_Ron and Harry waited expectantly._

_"He had a history of betrayal," Hermione said simply._

_"Betrayal?" Harry blinked._

_Hermione cleared her throat. "It was so short-lived that it was quickly forgotten by everyone except the Marauders."_

_"What betrayal?" Harry asked, growing impatient._

_Hermione hesitated, studying Harry._

_"According to Sirius, for a time - even though he knew how infatuated James was - Remus dated Lily."_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lily replied automatically. But when she glanced at Mara, whose face was full of worry, she remembered that it was her best friend she was talking to. So she added wryly, "Well, besides the fact that the juice I had for breakfast had something in it that made me dizzy for hours, and that someone stole my Potions book, and that I was hexed so secretly that I didn't realize I had orange teeth until everyone was laughing – I'm fine."

Despite herself, Lily grinned. "And notice that all that happened before lunch time. Never underestimate the Marauders. They themselves probably don't know the full extent of the havoc they can wreak." But Lily's anger towards the Marauders was cooling down. There had been a definite decrease in the number of pranks being pulled on her since her near-drowning, and more and more people were starting to talk to her again.

Lily and Mara were sitting in the Great Hall, eating lunch. Mara sighed. "That was a stupid question, Lily. I'm sorry. It's just that you've been acting so secretive lately…"

Lily released a sigh of her own. Mara knew nothing of Severus or Lucius or the plan to bring down the Marauders. Lily had been hoping to keep her friend out of it in case the Marauders ever decided to strike back, but since she was no longer taking part in the scheme, that was a moot point. She decided it was time to tell Mara.

If nothing else, she could at least get some advice on how to tell Severus and Lucius that she had changed her mind. She wasn't going to admit it, but she was growing more and more worried about how they would react. She was a key element in their plot – in fact, without her, the plan was virtually useless. She knew they wouldn't allow her to back out easily.

"Well," Lily said slowly, "I have been keeping a few things to myself…"

Mara leaned forward, and Lily told her everything, leaving out the details of the plan itself. She didn't want it widely known that Remus was a werewolf, so she only said that she had no stomach for the plan and wanted nothing more to do with it. As she spoke, her friend's eyes grew bigger and bigger.

When she was done, Mara looked horrified. "Oh, Lily – those Slytherins aren't going to let you off that easily. You have to tell them as soon as possible."

Lily shoved a spoonful of food into her mouth, but it was tasteless. "I know. I –"

A bell rang, signaling that lunchtime was over. It was time to head for their afternoon classes.

The two girls stood up to leave, still talking. Mara made Lily swear to tell her everything tonight, and Lily said to Mara anxiously that if she wasn't back in the Gryffindor common room by 8:00 PM, it meant that Lucius and Severus had pulled some sort of stunt, and Mara was to check the infirmary immediately. If Lily wasn't there, then Mara was supposed to look for her everywhere, starting with the dungeons. At that point Mara laughed, and told Lily to stop being so ridiculous. The Slytherins weren't _that_ evil.

But Lily only stared darkly. "You wouldn't think that if you knew what they're capable of and willing to do to the Marauders."

Mara sobered immediately. "Then tell me, Lily - I won't blab, I swear -"

By then they were in the corridors. They were separating for their next class – Mara to History of Magic, Lily to Arithmancy. Their conversation was cut short when Mara bumped into one of the Marauders. Literally.

"I'm sorry," Peter said, stepping back to let the girls pass.

But Mara didn't move. Though she had never been a war freak, Mara was protective, and she could be vicious when someone she cared about, like Lily or Diana, was threatened. Seeing a chance to vent out her worry and anger over what her friend had gone through, Mara eyed the Marauders, and said loudly, "You should be. This is all your fault, you know."

It was clear that she wasn't talking only to Peter, and the Marauders exchanged glances. Lily elbowed her friend. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

Mara didn't look at her. "The four of you are unbelievable," she announced. "Don't you ever think of the consequences of your actions?"

"Not usually, no," Sirius said with his best smile, in a charitable mood because he had just gotten a date with a pretty sixth year girl from Ravenclaw.

Mara ignored him. "One of you could get hurt, you know. Some of the people you hurt aren't the type to take it lying down." She paused. "I'm serious. You're not invincible."

And having said her piece, she started to leave. Lily, wincing, went after her.

But Remus had realized that Mara knew about Lily and her short-lived alliance with Lucius and Severus. He stiffened.

Turning, he reached out and grasped Lily by the arm, tugging her back to face him. He said, with unusual sharpness, "Have you told Mara everything?"

Lily looked up at him, comprehension in her wide green eyes. She knew what he thought. Quietly she said, hoping the others wouldn't hear, "No – Remus, she doesn't know, I didn't tell her…"

She trailed off, willing Remus to understand. And he did. Feeling that his secret was safe, he gave her a brusque nod.

For a moment, they stood there, arrested. Staring at each other. Lily felt a flush creep up her cheeks as she thought about what had happened the last time they were in this position.

Perhaps Remus was thinking about it too, because his gaze softened. He released her arm, but neither of them moved. Lily's flush deepened when she caught herself hoping that he would kiss her again. And not on the cheek this time.

Finally, Remus turned away. Lily hesitated, then did the same. Making an effort not to lookback, she walked slowly down the hallway, Mara at her side.

Her friend was looking oddly at her. "Lily – what was that all about?"

Aware that her cheeks were still red, Lily shrugged with what she hoped was nonchalance. "I don't know what you're talking about."

It was clear Mara didn't believe her, but there was no time for more conversation. Lily hurried down a corridor, and Mara looked after her, then went down another.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

James scowled at Remus. "What was that all about?"

Remus looked slightly discomfited – rare for him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Moony –" Sirius hesitated, then plunged on. "You and Lily, mate. Correct me if I'm wrong, but there seemed to be sparks between you."

Remus instantly relaxed, looking relieved. "Sparks?" He smiled. "There were no _sparks_."

" Sparks were flying all over the place!" Peter exclaimed.

James looked irritated. "Will you shut up, Wormtail?"

They reached their next class, Herbology. Still glowering, James marched into the classroom. Looking hurt, Peter followed.

Sirius held Remus back before he could enter. Only he, it seemed, had noticed how serious it was, whatever was going on between Lily and Remus. James was merely annoyed, Peter had observed without understanding, but Sirius felt that something more was going on.

He cast a furtive glance at James, who was sitting down, and said softly to Remus, "Seriously, Moony – what's going on?"

"Nothing," Remus said. Too quickly.

Sirius frowned. "For a moment there, mate, it looked like you were going to _kiss_ her."

At that, Remus got a strange look on his face. "_Kiss_ her?"

Absently, without replying, he went to his seat and sat down. Looking askance at him, Sirius followed.

* * *

A/N: This will probably be my last update for awhile, because I study in a boarding school where our sadistic houseparents refuse to let us use the Internet without a form signed by about twenty different teachers, and then only for an hour. What can you accomplish in an hour, I ask you?  
Ugh, it's so easy to hate school. Summertime has ended in the Philippines. Back to classes for us Filipinos, depressing as it is...


	7. irresistible

DISCLAIMER: Nothingnothingnothingnothingnothingnothingnothing is mine.

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update.

* * *

_"The four of you are unbelievable. Don't you ever think about the consequences of your actions?"  
"Not usually, no."_**  
**--On the Marauders (conversations with padfoot)

**CHAPTER SEVEN  
**(_irresistible_)

"Excuse me?" Lucius asked quietly. His tone unnerved Lily. She had expected his anger, dreaded it.

Hoping she sounded stronger than she felt, she said, "You heard me. I'm backing out of the plan. I don't want to hurt Remus."

"Why not?" Severus was turning red, clearly frustrated at her sudden loss of resolve. "He went along with the idea of sending you a black envelope. He's just as much to blame as everyone else."

The three seventh-years were in an abandoned classroom near the dungeons. It was dinnertime, and they were discussing Lily's participation in their plan against the Marauders. Or, more accurately, her refusal to participate.

"Look, I shouldn't have entertained the idea of getting revenge. I was just angry about almost drowning, but it's faded now..."

"It faded?" Severus threw up his hands. "You're just going to forgive and forget that your head was turned into a shrew in front of the entire school. Are you going after an Order of Merlin, First Class, or something?"

"Witness the difference between Slytherins and Gryffindors," said Lucius, surveying Lily coldly. "It comes naturally, it seems, this misplaced nobility."

"I'm not going to stoop down to the Marauders' level," Lily snapped, beginning to get riled up herself. Without thinking she added, "Or to yours."

Lucius whipped out his wand. For a terrible moment Lily thought the Slytherin was going to attack her, and she fumbled with the pocket of her robes, trying to fish out her own wand. But Lucius only pointed his wand at the door, and said, "_Muffliato_." A soundproof charm.

"I don't want anyone to hear what's coming next," he said, very gently.

Lily pulled out her wand, aware that her hand was shaking slightly. So she was going to be attacked after all. She had noticed that the softer Lucius's voice got, the angrier he was. "What is coming next, exactly?"

"Persuasion," whispered Severus. He and Lucius stood together, facing her. They seemed incredibly tall and dark. Lily felt like a little girl in a lacy dress standing next to a heavyweight boxer. She hoped Mara had taken her warning that morning seriously… she had a feeling she would have to be carried out of the room after the two Slytherins were done 'persuading' her.

But she was a Gryffindor, wasn't she? Bravery was her strong suit, not intelligence. So, instead of turning to flee like any normal person, Lily steadied her wand arm and glared at them, her green eyes darkening. "Well?" She tightened her grip on her wand, like she was in control and it was a fair fight. The challenge unmistakable, she said, "Do your best."

"Our worst, you mean," Lucius said, and the bastard actually sounded amused. Without warning he flicked his wand at her. "_Levicorpus!_"

Before Lily had time to react, she was hanging in the air, her robes falling down around her waist to reveal her legs. Cool laughter rang in her ears, and, furious, she didn't waste time trying to cover herself. "_Expelliarmus_!" she bellowed, pointing her wand at the Slytherins. They were upside down from her point of view, making their stunned expressions comical. Such was the force of the rage she channeled into her spell that both their wands rocketed past her and crashed headlong into the opposite wall. She hoped they were broken.

She fell to the ground. She was a quidditch player; her reflexes were superb. Rolling on the floor, she cast another foul hex in their direction before they could dive for their wands. Scrambling up, she started to cast another curse, but the sound of the door opening stopped her. She whirled, her adrenaline running high.

Remus Lupin stood in the doorway, his wand held out in front of him, looking bemused.

"What are you doing here?" Lily cried.

Remus swiftly took in the scene, and lowered his wand. "Mara sent me to save you." His mouth curled upwards. "But I see you don't need to be saved. I've been dashing like crazy through the castle. I checked the dungeons first, as you advised Mara, and then the classrooms, one by one. And all to find that whatever help I can offer isn't needed." He looked significantly at the two Slytherins.

Lily flushed and glanced at Lucius and Severus. In her fury, she hadn't even noticed what spell she was casting, but it looked like she had turned them into – worms.

"McGonagall would be proud," Remus said lightly. "That's advanced Transfiguration, you know."

And, without quite knowing how it happened, the two of them started laughing until tears came to their eyes. Lily was relieved that she was fine, and Remus was relieved that Lily was fine – yep, life was good. It was awhile before they wound down. On the floor, at their feet, the two slugs wiggled angrily, but they didn't get very far.

Remus looked down at them, grinning. "Perhaps now would be the time to change them back," he suggested.

Lily looked helplessly at him. "I don't know how."

And that sent them off into fresh gales of laughter.

--------------

Remus accompanied Lily to the infirmary, carrying the two worms between the tips of his thumb and index finger like they were diseased. He went straight to Madame Pomfrey. Without hesitation he said, "These are Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. I changed them into worms." He held them up.

Lily blinked and opened her mouth to contest that, but Madame Pomfrey was already sputtering with outrage.

"You – that is – first sausages, then slugs, what will you Marauders think of next? You think it's funny tormenting the other students?"

Ignoring Remus's warning look, Lily said, "But it wasn't him–"

Madame Pomfrey wasn't listening. She was going full throttle now, getting into the rhythm of her rant. "This is advanced transfiguration! It's going to be difficult to change them back, they'll have to miss classes tomorrow. This is quite alarming, frankly, it scares me to think what you will come up with next –"

Lily opened her mouth to interrupt again, but Remus stared hard at her, and she found that she was unable to speak. A Silencing charm? He could cast spells without needing to voice them! She teetered between awe and irritation, and decided on awe. Good for him. It had been mentioned in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, but not taught because the teacher didn't think they were ready for it. Well, Remus was. Despite her enforced silence, she grinned at him, impressed.

"Remus Lupin, go to Professor McGonagall right now and confess your crime," Madame Pomfrey ordered, finally winding down. "I am sure she'll think of a suitable punishment."

Remus tried to look chastised. "Yes, Madame Pomfrey."

And for the third time that day, Lily felt an irresistible urge to laugh. When was the last time she had been so happy?

------------------------------

"So he took the blame?"

Lily nodded, smiling to herself. She and Mara were seated together on a couch in front of the fire that blazed in the common room. "He said I had only gotten into trouble because I was trying to protect him, and he wanted to return the favor."

"That's so sweet," Mara sighed. She glanced at the subject of their discussion, huddled with the other Marauders across the common room. "But won't Snape and Malfoy tell?"

"I asked that. Remus said he'd take care of it."

Mara smiled and lowered her voice. "I was with Remus, you know. I went to him when you didn't turn up at dinner, because I remember you said he's the nicest of the Marauders. I think he is, too. The other Marauders were a bit suspicious, but they didn't say anything. When I told him what you said to me, he took off. I tried to keep up with him, but he left me behind; he was so anxious to get to you," Mara explained.

Lily didn't reply. The enemy was in sight. Sirius ambled over to them, his trademark grin firmly in place, and sat down on the couch between the two girls. He slung his arms around both of them. "And how has your night been, ladies?"

"Fine until you showed up," Lily muttered. Despite what Severus said, she wasn't hankering for an Order of Merlin. She wouldn't ruin their lives, but she was still definitely furious at the Marauders.

"So you're not going to tell, either?"

"What do you mean, either?"

"Remus isn't talking. He says its your business what happened, and if we want to know, we should ask you. Now, seeing as how you hate James and are indifferent to the limited charms of Peter, I was elected."

Lily shook her head and shrugged the cocky Marauder's arm from her shoulders. "Good night, Sirius."

He stood and stretched. "Ah, well. Thought I'd give it a shot."

Smiling his devastating smile at the two girls, he turned and went back to the Marauders.

---------------------------

"What did she say?" James demanded.

"Nothing." Sirius sat down and propped up his feet on the nearest table.

"You're really not going to tell us, Moony?" Peter asked.

"Afraid not…" Remus took a swig of the butterbeer they kept stashed in their dorm.

In the presence of his friends, Sirius dropped his flirtatiousness and became grave. He watched Remus intently. Weighing the wisdom of voicing his suspicions, he finally asked, "Moony, what's going on with Lily?"

James said nothing, but he turned towards his friend, and his eyes were very sharp.

Remus reflected. "She's mad now, but I think it's safe to say that, despite herself, she's going to forgive us. She likes Prongs."

"And you? Does she like you too?" Peter asked innocuously.

"Likes me?" Remus chuckled. "What she likes is to argue. I swear, that girl sure knows how to fight. You know she can transfigure a human into an animal? We never bothered to learn how to do that. We went straight to the Animagi. Which, one day, we're going to get arrested for…"

Peter took up the thread of conversation eagerly, but James and Sirius exchanged glances. James' was dark, Sirius' uneasy. Neither of them missed two things: one, Remus was very eager to change the subject. And two, he hadn't answered Peter's question.

* * *

A/N: It's been seven months since I last updated! Expect seven more before the next. Just kidding. No, it's Christmas break at last. I am free of the sadistic houseparents, and may be able to update with some semblance of regularity again. Part of the reason I took so long was because I'm also in the process of writing another HP fic, entitled "Silver and Rust." It's a DG fic. But I'm just making excuses. Let's face it, fifty percent of the blame rests with me. I'm rather lazy. Review!


	8. no apparent reason

DISCLAIMER: Currently I own nothing, but I may or may not be involved in an international plot to coerce J.K. Rowling into signing over her intellectual property rights to the Harry Potter books, and all the characters therein, to an elite organization of fanfiction writers desperate to write 'I own everything' instead of 'I own nothing' next to 'disclaimer.' My lips are sealed.

A/N: I'm really, really sorry about how erratic I am… I never can learn to update regularly…

* * *

"_I've never seen you so bothered before."  
"Well, see, us Marauders like to keep up this façade of coolness. If we act like we're the most good-looking group of guys in the magical and non-magical world, we're fairly certain that soon enough everyone else will believe it, too. Our way of life has earned us a lot of fans, as you may have noticed."  
"And a lot of enemies."_  
--On the Marauders (conversations with moony and lily)

**CHAPTER EIGHT  
**(_no apparent reason_)

"Divide and conquer," said Lucius.

"That's not as easy as it sounds," Severus muttered. "They're not –" _Slytherins_ was the word that came to mind, but instead he said, "turncoats."

Lucius glared at Severus. "Contrary to what you may believe, Snape, I've thought this through. Being changed into a — a — _worm_ and back again gave me a lot of time to plot revenge." At the memory of being a worm, his face darkened with anger. Those Gryffindors would pay, he'd make sure of it. "At the risk of sounding like Potter when he's bragging, my plan is much more clever than yours was. And I daresay it'll be easier to execute."

"Bloody hell." Severus slumped down over his notes. He shot Lucius a malevolent look over the Slytherin table, where they were having breakfast. Madame Pomfrey had released them from the infirmary last night, warning them not to tangle with 'those tricky Gryffindors' again. "No one, and I mean no one, says '_daresay_.'"

"I just did," said Lucius, irritated. "Since Lily won't cooperate, we might as well throw your plan down the drain, and go with mine, which is, likely, much more effective. Do you want to hear it or not?"

"Since it is, likely, much more effective, what do I have to lose?"

Lucius gritted his teeth. Severus had been less deferent to him since Lily Evans had changed them into worms, as though the experience transformed them into equals. To disabuse him of that notion, Lucius said coldly, "Watch how you talk, Severus. Remember that you are talking to a Malfoy."

Severus nodded, gazing down at his bacon and resisting the urge to say 'yes sir.'

But Lucius didn't respond. Severus looked up at him. His eyes were gleaming, trained somewhere at the Gryffindor table. Severus followed his gaze.

Remus and Lily were seated together at the far end of the table, away from the other students, laughing and talking.

"I thought Potter had a claim on Evans," Severus said.

"I'll bet that was what Potter thought, too." Something in Lucius' voice made Severus glance at him again, quickly.

Lucius Malfoy smiled. "Divide and conquer. I knew Lily was the way to do it, but I didn't know she'd make it this easy for us."

--------------------------------

Lily entered the Great Hall, eager to eat breakfast. She and Mara had spent all night helping Diana finish some heavy homework for Potions; in fact, the two sisters were still at it. But they had shooed Lily away to eat, telling her she had already helped too much. Lily acquiesced only because she was really hungry.

She spotted Remus sitting at one end of the Gryffindor table. The rest of the Marauders were nowhere in sight. Lily hesitated, then sat down next to Remus, trying to be casual about it. The sunlight slanted through the high windows of the Great Hall, highlighting his tousled brown hair, and he looked far too delectable for her peace of mind. She cleared her throat as she sat, in case he hadn't noticed her.

Remus grinned at her, looking completely at ease. "Where's your partner in crime?"

Lily hoped she didn't look nervous, because Remus certainly didn't. "I think I should be asking you that. Only, change 'partner' to 'cohorts.'"

His smile was appreciative. "Let's just say that Peter had a mishap last night while practicing the Switching Spell for Professor Flitwick's test."

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"He mixed James' and Sirius' things with each other. Last night the two of them just laughed it off, but this morning, while getting dressed, I think they figured out the disadvantages. Peter's trying to help them sort it out, but…"

Lily laughed. "Mara's with her sister, helping her finish some last-minute work. Made me wish—" Abruptly, flushing at what she had been about to say, Lily cut herself off.

"What?" Remus tilted his head in inquiry.

Lily shrugged uncomfortably. "Nothing."

Remus took a sip of juice. "If you don't like how I react, you can always change me to a worm."

Lily had to laugh. "Oh, all right. Seeing Mara and Diana together made me wish that — oh, it's not a big deal. I just wish that Petunia treated me like Mara does Diana. Petunia's my older sister," she explained.

"A Muggle?"

Lily nodded.

"How does she treat you?"

Again, Lily shrugged. "I don't know. Not like Mara treats Diana, that's for sure." She stole a glance at Remus, saw the quiet keenness in his eyes, and flushed. Aware of what she had revealed, she began eating her breakfast. Without comment, Remus did the same.

He paused after a swallow of juice to say, his tone calm and matter-of-fact, "You interested in patching things up with my friends?"

Lily choked on her toast. Remus pounded her on the back until her coughing eased.

He was grinning. "Such a violent reaction. I guess you're not ready to forgive us, then. Maybe in a week or so?"

"I've forgiven _you_," Lily said.

"Why?"

Lily flushed at his directness, and decided to be equally frank. She said, "First of all, I highly doubt that _you_ came up with the brilliant idea of sending me a black envelope. I think James thought of it —"

"The rest of us aren't blameless," Remus cut in. "We went along with it."

Ignoring him, Lily went on. "Second, you tried to save my life—"

Remus interrupted again. "Your life was hardly in need of saving, not only because Malfoy and Snape wouldn't have the guts to actually kill you, but because you're capable of protecting yourself."

"Third, you took the blame for turning those two Slytherins into worms, when I was the one who did it—"

"Of course I took the blame! I was the reason they attacked you to begin with, wasn't I?"

"And fourth, I've always considered you the nicest of the Marauders," Lily finished. She smiled at him.

"You and Mara always say that," he muttered, his face red and disgruntled. "I'm beginning to suspect that's not a good thing."

Lily laughed. "I've never seen you so bothered before."

"Well, see, us Marauders like to keep up this façade of coolness. If we act like we're the most good-looking group of guys in the magical and non-magical world, we're fairly certain that soon enough everyone else will believe it, too. Our way of life has earned us a lot of fans, as you may have noticed."

"And a lot of enemies," Lily supplied, her eyes twinkling. "But far be it from this mere mortal to tell you that your façade is wearing thin. The sad truth is that I can name a lot of guys who are better-looking than you are."

Remus burst out laughing. "Don't tell Sirius that, please. He thrives on praise."

"And you? What do you thrive on?"

_Kindness. _But the werewolf only said, lightly, "The same thing as Sirius, only with me it's called truth."

Lily laughed. She had never seen this playful side of Remus before, but then she had never been alone with Remus before. He was always with the other Marauders, and—

"Well, now, why don't you let us in on the joke?" Sirius picked up a chair and squeezed it in between Remus and Lily, beaming brightly at them. Too brightly. Lily felt a twinge of alarm and looked up.

James was entering the Great Hall, saying something to Peter, who was nodding contritely. He hadn't seen her yet. Lily quickly stood up.

"I better bring this to Mara and Diana, and see how they're doing," she said quietly to Remus. Without looking at any of the other Marauders, she hurried out of the Great Hall.

"So what _was_ the joke?" Sirius asked, working to keep his tone lighthearted.

Remus stabbed at a piece of egg with his fork, his gaze evasive. "I was extolling the virtues of the Marauders. She apparently found the bit about our good looks laughable. She says a lot of guys are better-looking than we are."

James sat down in the place Lily had just vacated, having failed to notice her at all. Peter sat down next to him. "Who's better-looking than we are?"

"No one," Sirius proclaimed. He beamed at James, exactly the way he had beamed at Lily and Remus a few moments ago.

James snorted. "You're smiling like a lunatic, Padfoot. And will you move your chair? You're squeezed in between me and Remus."

Remus met Sirius' eyes. "Yeah, you are, Padfoot. _For no apparent reason_."

Neither James nor Peter noticed the subtle stress Remus had placed on the last sentence, but Sirius did. He held Remus' gaze for a moment longer, then nodded.

James cleared his throat importantly. "Mates, I've been thinking, and I've decided it's time to put Project Ask-the-Forgiveness-of-Evans into action. Or, as I like to call it, PATFOE. Since that scene in the infirmary was such a miserable failure, largely due to the untimely appearance of Snivellus and Malfoy, I think we should try again."

"Pat foe?" Peter snickered.

"That's right," James said with a nod. "And I wouldn't laugh at me just yet, Wormtail. You haven't found my orange boxer shorts yet."

"Orange boxer shorts?" Remus regarded James with interest. "Prongs, you don't have orange boxer shorts."

"Wormtail, just pretend you didn't hear that." James grinned. "I still wanted to extort a few things out of you. Emotional blackmail works well."

Peter sniffed. "PATFOE's a stupid name, Prongs."

"Yes, well, who cares what the plan is called, anyway? Let's just put it into action so that Evans will start talking to the rest of us again," James said. "Just because you're the nicest of us, Moony…"

"Will people stop saying that?" Remus complained. "I can be as — as — _devilish_ as the rest of you."

Sirius hooted with laughter. "Devilish? That's a new one. We've been called bastards, blackguards, arses, arseholes, jerks, even pigs, but never _devilish_."

"Elsie said — you remember Elsie? — she said she wanted very much to call me a bastard, but couldn't because I was too ugly to be a love child," Peter said mournfully. Elsie had been a seventh-year Ravenclaw when the Marauders were in their third year, and she'd mistakenly gotten the brunt of a hex Peter had meant for someone else.

Sirius all but clapped his hands with glee. "She called _me_ a bastard when I broke up with her! I have never been so flattered in my life."

"She called me a bastard, too, when I got in her way as she was storming out of the library. You'd just dumped her then," James told Sirius.

They all looked at Remus.

"Very well," he said. "She called me a bastard when I defended Padfoot after I heard her telling some other Ravenclaws what a lousy kisser he was." Remus gave Peter and Sirius an apologetic shrug.

"So I'm the only Marauder she found ugly," Peter lamented.

"Elsie told the Ravenclaws I was a lousy kisser?" Sirius looked outraged.

James sighed. "Let's get back to PATFOE, shall we?"

"It's a stupid name," Sirius muttered.

James shot him a superior look. "You're a lousy kisser."

---------------------------

The plan was simple: Remus would convince Mara to conspire to get Lily alone at Madame Rosmerta's that weekend, when they went to Hogsmeade. Then the Marauders would corner her and force her to listen to their apology. James would try, but if he failed — and, as Sirius and Peter pointed out, he likely would — Remus would take over. Then when Lily wasn't mad anymore, all the other Marauders would find other things to do, leaving James and Lily alone together.

"By this time next week, Evans will be madly in love with me," James predicted.

"You should write a self-help book. Lessons on Self-Esteem, by James 'Ego-on-Legs' Potter."

James had been walking ahead of them in the hallway as he revealed his master plan, and he turned to glower at his friends. "Which of you said that?"

Sirius, Remus, and Peter all pointed at each other.

"It was you, wasn't it, Padfoot?"

"Bloody hell, it was Wormtail!"

"Actually, it was Moony."

"It was Wormtail. I swear."

"Just admit it, Padfoot, and get it over with!"

"Confess, Moony. Come on."

James groaned. "When Evans falls in love with me, I think I'll spend most of my time with her. I've been longing for intelligent companionship for a while now."

He ducked the book Sirius hurled at his head just in time.

A/N: Summer in the Philippines! Ahehehehehehe! Updates galore! By the way, the quote "I'd call you a bastard, but you're too ugly to be a love child!" came from one FeralCheryl.


End file.
